GAG
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: One shot Un paranoico homenaje a aquellos que se volvieron LCL pero se olvidaron de ellos... ¿para que mentir? Breve homenaje a Touji, que fue olvidado en EoE


**Disclaimer: **No, nada me pertenece y Sí, sigo siendo pobre... Algo más loca, pero pobre igual...

GAG:

**LA VERDADERA MUERTE DE TOUJI SUZUHARA EN THE END OF EVAN**

Os habéis parado a pensar porque cuando toda la humanidad se vuelve LCL (Líquido Color Laranja) aparece la muerte de Misato, Ritsuko, todos los frikis que hay en donde Magi, el Putu Vell (Gendo) decapitado por ahí e incluso la muerte del personaje secundario Fuyutsuki, pero... no aparece Touji. ¿Por qué?

Bien, Touji NO murió, bueno sí, no sé... Pero en el primer intento no lo mataron, eso si, la escena de esa muerte fallida es realmente... curiosa...

En la cinta original se podía ver esa escena, que no sale en el resto de copias porque el fantasma del propio Suzuhara persiguió a Hideaki Anno hasta que éste le juró y perjuró que suprimiría su 'muerte' de la versión oficial de la peli...

Bien, SiKa (léase yo -0- ) se coló en los estudios de Gainax para buscar esa versión original y, tras esquivar a incontables frikis y extrañas criaturas (entre ellas estaban el gigante luminoso, Haruko Haruhara, un enorme bicho lechoso con una mascara, algunos de los bichos grandes y feos (ángeles, y no, no se encontraba Kaworu... u.ù), Yukino Miyazawa y alguna que otra copia de Rei...) para relatarnos lo que vio en esa cinta.

Y os preguntareis ¿Y porque no la vemos y acabamos antes con toda esta idiotez? Pues porque, a parte de que esto es un fanfic... parece que no sólo hay cintas que explotan en las películas de Bond... Bien, aquí lo que pasó en...

"El primer intento de matar a Touji Suzuhara"

**Aparece una habitación de hospital -deducimos que es eso a pesar de los letreros en alemán- de repente una figura surge de la nada: una chica de curioso cabello azul cielo en uniforme que se sorprende al no ver a nadie.**

**Curiosea por la habitación en busca de su ocupante: Ropa sucia encima de una silla, papeles, revistas de coches, la HentaiX del 2015... un bicho grande y blanco de fondo por la venta... vamos, lo normal en una habitación de hospital alemán... Hasta que oye un ruido detrás de una puerta y decide ir a curiosear por ahí, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, atraviesa –literalmente- la nombrada puerta para encontrarse un cuarto de baño con...**

**- ¡JODER¡REI ME HAS ASUSTADO, CO#O! PERO... ¡ESTOY CAGANDO¡UN POCO DE RESPECTO PA' LOS INVALIDOS! **

**- ¡Pe-perdón! –Grita la chica girándose completamente roja.**

**-Y.. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Él sigue a lo suyo pero claro, su curiosidad es mayor.**

**-Pues nada... por una serie de circunstancias, que no vienen al caso, se esta produciendo el tercer impacto y me ha tocado clonarme e ir persona por persona para darle un toquecito y volverle LCL...**

**-¿LC...¡Ah! El Líquido naranja...**

**-Sip.**

**Se produce un silencio incómodo en el que ambos contemplan la blancura de las racholas de la pared.- **

**-Bueno... ¿Te importa?**

**-¡Oh¡Lo siento!**

**-¡No te canses! Solo te quedan unos cientos de miles de personas más! –Gritó Touji mientras ella desaparecía...**

Acojonante¿verdad? O.o Yo me quedé a cuadros escoceses...

Y bueno, aquí acaba mi homenaje a todos los que se volvieron LCL mientras hacían sus necesidades... -.-

**N de la A.: **Sí, he de admitir que esta paranoia surgió mientras esperaba a que la pesada de mi hermana dejara libre el baño... u.uU a decir verdad esto está hecho desde el... 26 de Agosto del 2004 O.O Anda, pues hace más tiempo de lo que yo pensaba... XD y eso, que no lo iba a colgar pero Hikari (neee n0n!) ma insistido un poco y.. ¿Por qué no? Total, si me lo borran pues mala suerte y tampoco espero muchos reviews con esto xD el caso es aportar fanfics a esta pedazo web ¿No? Pues lo dicho XD

En fin... pos nada más, me voy a estudiar Física u.uU naaaah, k ganas, gott...

Dudas, críticas, preguntas a que me llevó a hacer una 'cosa' como 'esta', amenazas e incluso alguna lago al botoncito de GO de más abajo... también se aceptan Bishonens wenorros XD

Dark Tsubasa


End file.
